The present invention relates to a computer mainframe front panel assembly and relates more particularly to such a computer mainframe front panel assembly for a vertical computer mainframe, which has a lift gate and a control panel respectively moved to block up the diskdrive slot and the hole for control panel on the front panel thereof.
Today, computer has been commonly used by people in offices as well as at home to collect, store and process any of a variety of data. On the front panel of a vertical computer mainframe, there is provided a slot for fastening a diskdrive, and a control panel consisted of Power, Turbo, Reset, LED and Key Work for operational control or indication. Because the control panel and the slot for diskdrive are generally exposed to the air, dust and moisture in the air or dirts on users' fingers may be gathered in the gaps on the front panel causing electric contact error. It is not an easy job to remove dirts from the gaps on a computer mainframe front panel. Further, because the control panel of a computer mainframe front panel is uncovered, an operator may touch the Reset or Power switch by mistake during data input operation. Once the Reset or Power switch is touched, inputted key codes are completely cleared from the disk. Although there is known a swivel cover fastened in a computer mainframe front panel for protecting a diskdrive slot against dust and moisture, this known structure of swivel cover is still not satisfactory in use. Because a space out of the computer mainframe shall be provided for the movement of the swivel cover, the computer mainframe must be spaced from wall at a certain distance. Because the swivel cover projects out of the computer mainframe when it is opened, it may be damaged easily while one is passing thereby. Further, this swivel cover may displace from its open position to block up the slot for diskdrive again.